Bubble Veggies!: A Preschooler-Size Adventure
Bubble Veggies: A Preschooler-Size Adventure (a.k.a "Bubble Guppies: 12 Stories In One!") is the second half-second episode of the VeggieTales animated series. A parody of Bubble Guppies, an American ���� preschool children's television �� series produced for Nickelodeon and created by Jonny Belt and Robert Scull. The same title as "The Story of Lalaloppsy ��: Are You My Lalaloppsy Friend?". The next episode of Pod Patrol!: Adventures in Bumblyburg Plot Bubble Veggies (Intro) The episode starts with an introduction by a pink-headed onion �� girl ���� named, Molly, saying 'Hi: it's me: Molly: and it's time for-' only to be stopped by a blue-headed cucumber �� boy ���� (a.k.a "boy ���� in blue") named, Gil performing an act related to the episode's subject. One of the two then states 'It's time for Bubble Guppies!', and the theme song �� plays. After the theme song ��, The Little Fish �� say the episode's name. Bubble Veggies: A 12 Stories In One! Special Edition The VHS �� version of Bubble Guppies, an American ���� preschool children's television �� series produced for Nickelodeon and created by Jonny Belt and Robert Scull. # Call an Ambulance! �� (Parody of “Call a Clambulance!”) # The Colorful �� World �� Grand Prix! �� (Parody of “The Crayon ��️ Prix!”) # The Perfect �� Bubble Puppy �� for the Veggie Guppies! (The same Silly �� Song �� title as Perfect �� Puppy �� from “Celery Night Fever”) (Parody of “Bubble Puppy!”) # A Building Tale (The same title as “A Snoodle’s Tale”) (Parody of “Build Me a Building!” # The Veggie Guppies and the Italian ���� Special! (Parody of “The Grumpfish Special!”) # Who’s Afraid �� of the Big Bad Wolf? �� (Parody of “Who's Gonna Play the Big Bad Wolf? ��”) # The Basketball �� Episode! (1st Title) (Parody of “Fishketball!”) # The Marshmallow Episode! (2nd Title) (Parody of “The Legend of Pinkfoot! ��”) # The Airplane ✈️ Episode! (3nd Title) (Parody of ”Gup, Gup and Away!”) # Oona and the Spring �� Chicken! �� (Easter �� Special) (Parody of “The Spring �� Chicken �� is Coming!”) # It’s a Centennial Celebration! �� (Birthday �� Special) (Parody of “Super Shrimptennial Celebration!” and “Happy Clam Day!”) # The Christmas �� Eve Party! �� (Christmas �� Special) (Instead of “The Haunted House �� Party! �� ”) Cast of Characters * Molly (debut) * Gill (Bubble Veggies) (debut) * Oona (Bubble Veggies) (debut) * Deema (debut) * Nonny (debut) * Mr. Grouper (a.k.a "The Grouper Fish ��") (debut) * Goby (debut) * Manuel * 3 of the Mariachi Band (Love Songs with Mr. Lunt) (debut) Songs * Bubble Veggies! Opening Sequence (parody to "Bubble Guppies Theme Song ��") * Hot Cinnamon! (Love ❤️ Songs �� with Manuel) * God is Bigger (Instrumental) from "David and the Lions’ ��" (Bubble Veggies! Ending Credits ��) Running ����‍♀️ Gags Silly �� Song �� Love ❤️ Songs �� with Manuel: Hot Cinnamon! What We Have Learned song �� None Letter ✉️ they Got from a Kid ���� None Special Guest Stars ✨ * Avi and his mother ����, Background Lobsters ��, Crabs �� and Fish �� from "Bubble Guppies" Fun Facts Trivia * This marks the first appearance of "Bubble Veggies!: A Preschool-Size Adventure" ** Molly (a pink-headed onion girl ����; identical to a concept art for Sara Crewe from "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl) ** Gill (a blue-headed cucumber �� boy ����; identical to Barth from "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed") ** Oona (a purple-headed pea girl ����; identical to Percy Pea) ** Nonny (a orange-headed grape �� boy ����; identical to Tom Grape) ** Deema (a yellow, curly-headed ����‍�� asparagus girl ����; identical to Claire Asparagus (Archibald and Lovey's daughter ����)) ** Goby (a dark blue-headed tomato ��; identical to his older brother ����, Bob the Tomato ��) ** Mr. Grouper (a.k.a "The Grouper Fish ��") (a navel orange ��) ** 3 of the Mariachi Band (Love ❤️ Songs �� with Mr. Lunt) Remarks Goofs Inside References Real-World �� References * The shop segment where Gil tries to buy a hammer �� from Deema is based on a segment from Sesame Street ''where Simon Soundman buys a trumpet ��/saw. * Deema's fake mustache from "The restaurant" �� music video �� is based off of nintendo's Mario's mustache. * The Grumpfish might be based off of Squidward Tentacles ��, A Spongebob Squarepants �� character. * When Mr Grumpfish sings ��, he sounds like ''Sesame Street character Placido Flamingo ��. * At the beginning of the episode, the Little Fish �� state that this episode is titled "Who Will Play The Big Bad Wolf ��?", though the title card reads "Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf ��? ". * Fishketball is a parody of the game titled basketball ��. It is also a portmanteau (a word that is composed of sounds from two different words) of fish �� and basketball ��. * The term "Shrimptennial" is a reference to "centennial," an event occuring once every 100 years. * The shrimp �� group's song �� about Shrimptennial is in style of the Nightmare Before Christmas �� song �� "This is Halloween ��," except that the music �� is city �� style. Fast Forward Category:TheComputerNerd20100 Category:PixarFan 8695's Category:Classics